Truth Or Dare
by ClusterLizzy
Summary: This takes place during the episode "769". My version of when Bunny asks Xev and Stan to play Truth or Dare and it gets extremely kinky. Xev/Prince/Bunny


*This takes place during the episode "769". My version of when Bunny asks Xev and Stan to play Truth or Dare and it gets extremely kinky. M/F/F, 3Plus, Exhib, Oral, Anal, Voy, Humil*

It just so happens that the carrot ordeal is over. To celebrate, Bunny came up with something fun in mind. Everyone was on the bridge and Bunny happened to be standing between Stan and Xev when she came up with a great idea to pass some time. Something that the crew of the Lexx would find interesting.

Bunny: Who wants to play a game?

Bunny asks to break the silence on the bridge.

Xev: What kind of game?

Stanley: Can it be more interesting than watching Kai and Prince play Chess?

Bunny: I never quite got Chess, so this particular game will be more interesting.

Xev: So, what kind of game is it?

Xev asks, eager to try something new.

Bunny: It's called Truth or Dare. We used to play it in high school all the time, it's really fun.

Stan, never having to have heard of the game, doesn't seem interest in the game.

Stanley: Yeah, I'm sure Bunny you used to play some wonderful games in high school, but you see now were grown ups, and now we play grown up games.

Bunny: It is a grown up game.

Stanley: Oh yeah, how so?

Bunny: Well, you have to play to find out

Xev: All right

Bunny: Come on!

Then that's when Priest and Prince join in on the circle. Prince had no idea what the game is either, but Priest does cause they played it together at the White House before. Bunny starts introducing the proceeds of the game to the newcomers who haven't played it before.

Bunny: Okay, so someone starts off by asking someone else "Truth or dare?" Now if you say "Truth" then you have to answer the truth, no matter how weird or embarrassing it might be. And if you say "Dare" then you have to do whatever that person dares you to do.

But that's when Prince tries to get up, unwilling to participate in such an embarrassing game. Kai, standing behind, starts tapping on his brace pocket for Prince to see, waring him to stay on the bridge or else. Prince lets out a heavy sigh and sits back down in his place.

Stanley: Yeah well what about if you said like, "Stan, jump off the bridge"?

Bunny: I wouldn't say that.

Stanley: Yeah, but what if you did? Would I have to do that? Because if I do, I'm not playing.

Bunny: Well, you're supposed to give people hard dares but, you know, ones they can do, not ones that are gonna like kill them, or anything.

Prince makes a remark.

Prince: Too bad, Stan. That would have been my first dare for you.

Stanley: Ha ha.

Xev: This could be fun.

Stanley: Or not.

Bunny: I'll start first.

Bunny turns her head to face Xev.

Bunny: Okay Xev, truth or dare?

Xev: Um...truth

Bunny: Okay, have you ever wanted to go all the way with Stan?

Xev: Stan? Let me think. Have I ever wanted to go all the way with Stan? Now when you say "all the way", do you mean giving him everything a love slave could give a man, like a total passionate commitment to satisfying his every desire?

Bunny: Yeah.

Priest and Prince, especially Prince, couldn't wait for this answer. But, it looked clearly obvious to what Xev's answer would be, cause Xev has no attraction for Stan.

Xev: No.

Stan looks disappointed. You think he'd be used to this by now. That's when Priest points at Stan and laughs at his failure.

Xev: Sorry Stan, it's the truth.

To get back at Xev, Stan has already thought of a good dare for her.

Stanley: My turn. Truth or dare, Xev.

Xev: Dare.

Stanley: Okay Xev. I dare you to right now plant a real, live wife bank-trained, love slave quality big, fat wet kiss on me.

Xev looks over to Bunny, considering that that the dare is unfair, for her, to perform. Especially to Stan.

Xev: I thought you weren't supposed to give people dares that you knew they couldn't do.

Stan cuts in before Bunny could say anything.

Stanley: Yeah, unlike jumping off the bridge, well locking your lips on mine is not exactly like jumping off the bridge Xev, not exactly at all, as you will soon find out.

Xev: Okay, I take your dare. I'll show you how a love slave kisses.

Xev leans forward. Stan puckers up. The rest turn their head in disgust. Xev only gives Stan and quick peck on the lips and sits back in place, which surprises Stan and not everyone else. Stan gets upset by this.

Stanley: Oh come on, that's cheating! Xev, you're cheating.

Xev: Cheating? How so?

Stanley: You call a peck on the lips a real kiss?

Xev: I would have giving you the kiss you wanted, but the brief moment, that our lips touched, I just couldn't go through with it.

Priest, again, points his finger at Stan and starts laughing at his failures. Bunny couldn't help, but giggle along with her husband.

Bunny: A kiss is a kiss.

Stanley: I can see that I'm not gonna get very far in this game.

Stanley says as he pouts. It is clearly Bunny's turn to ask somebody Truth or Dare. Bunny looks around and decides to give Isambard a "truth" and Priest a "dare".

Bunny: Mr Prince, I'm giving you a truth and you, sweetie, a dare.

Prince face-palms. He, clearly, doesn't want to answer anything embarrassing. Especially in front of other people.

Bunny: Sweetie, I dare you to do a sexy dance, while stripping. Mr Prince, have you ever kissed another man?

Bunny asks while giggling. Prince had no idea on how to answer that. He once transformed as Xev to sexually get the key from Stan. Stan, on the other hand, is feeling ashamed that he actually had the thrill of a lifetime with Prince. Something that neither of them wanted to talk about, cause it's that embarrassing. Of course, 790, who was silent on the bridge, opens his mouth.

790: Of course he did. He once brought Stan to the edge of sexual ecstacy to get the key to the Lexx. I remember that day like it was yesterday.

Stanley: That's not fair, 790. He was pretending to be Xev. I had no idea it was Prince til Kai killed him.

Xev just had to add her input. She wanted to know more about that day.

Xev: So, it was the thrill of lifetime, was it not?

Stanley: Don't remind me. I felt disgusted after I found out that I "did it" with Prince.

Prince: You weren't all-that, Mr Hurricane.

790: Comes in strong and ends in disaster.

Bunny: I take that as a "yes" then.

Bunny, Xev, 790, Priest and even Prince start laughing at Stan. Stan had no comeback towards Prince or anyone else. After the laughter dies down, Priest proceeds with his dare.

No one wanted to see Priest dance, so everybody looks away in disgust. Bunny was the only one enjoying herself as she starting making her own music for her husband to strip to. Priest is having a good time at laughing and doing a goofy dance while removing his shirt and underpants. It just gets funnier as he takes off his boxers, exposing his genitals, and starts swinging the underwear in his hand. The boxers end slipping out of Priest's hand and landing on Prince's head.

Upset Prince rises to his feet and throws the boxers back at Priest, which stops him from dancing.

Prince: This is one of the reasons I don't play this game. Second, most people would pay you to put your clothes back on.

790: Yes, please do so before people start finding their magnifying glasses.

Three out of five people actually got that joke and started laughing at Priest. It was clearly a small penis joke.

Priest: You are my Prince.

Priest says and starts putting his clothes back on. Then, it's Xev's turn and decides to give Bunny a truth question. She, clearly, has one in mind.

Xev: So Bunny, truth or dare?

Bunny thinks, for a second, and then responds.

Bunny: I pick "Truth."

Xev ponders her question and then asks. It had to be a weird or an embarrassing question.

Xev: Bunny, If you could go all they way with anyone on the bridge, besides Priest, who would it be?

Blushing Bunny looks around the circle, figuring out how to avoid the question. Priest speaks out.

Priest: Don't answer, Bunnykins. It's clear that I'm the only one you like to go "all the way" with.

Bunny, at the moment, has been secretly eyeing the infamous Prince since she met him. The part about not showing no interest in Prince, whatsoever, was only her way to hide her true feelings for the head of the ATF. If her husband heard that she wanted Prince, he would be heartbroken. But, hearing Priest's remark gave her a great idea for her answer.

Bunny: Just my Priest. There is actually no other person I'd rather make out with.

Bunny answers quickly. Prince is starting to find the game boring.

Prince: Now Bunny, you answered that too quickly. It's clear that you answered that question, the way did, cause Priest said something.

Bunny: No one said you had to believe me, Mr Prince.

Prince: This game can get boring if you don't play it right.

In a way, Stan smiles and agrees. Bunny could secretly want to go "all the way" with him.

Stanley: Yeah, Bunny. The rest of us had to play fair.

Bunny is just getting flustered with embarrassment and yells out her answer to shut them up. Everyone is about to get a surprise. A surprise that everyone least expected.

Bunny: Okay, fine! I'm sorry, Mr President, but I secretly have fantasies for Mr Prince. Are you happy now?!

Then the room got awkwardly silent. Xev, Stan and Priest had their mouths dropped in shock. The three keep looking back and forth at Bunny and Prince, waiting for a reaction for either of them. Stan couldn't believe that he got passed over for the ex-evil ruler of Fire, so he breaks the silence.

Stanley: I'm surprised. I can speak for Priest and Xev that we didn't see this coming.

Prince: I sort of seen this coming. If I could tickle Xev's fancy, I could do the same for Bunny. I am clearly an charismatic and sexually appealing to the female eye.

Prince stated as he rose to his feet.

Prince: I dare Mrs Bunny to give me that kiss, that I'm certain, she is fancying for.

Xev, Stan and Priest face-palmed, not eager to watch what was gonna happen next. As Bunny stood up, she kept looking over to Priest, thinking it would hurt him emotionally if she kissed another man as he watched.

Bunny: I don't think I can do it.

Prince: I'm sure Priest wouldn't mind. Just think of it as a way to spice of your marriage in the bedroom department.

And looks over to Priest.

Prince: Isn't that right, Mr President?

Priest: You are my Prince.

Priest dismissively obeys. Once Bunny kisses Prince on the lips, softly, she could feel and instant tingle and a hint of wetness between her legs. Bunny wanted to put her arms around him and slip her tongue in his mouth, but he breaks the kiss.

Prince: That wasn't so hard, now was it, Bunny?

Xev: How was it? I don't wanna know, but I gotta know.

Bunny is no longer shy about expressing her feelings, for Prince, to anyone now.

Bunny: Let's put it this way, Xev. If I had the key to the Lexx, I would have lost it during that kiss.

Xev: I thought the President made you feel that way.

Bunny: Well, they both do.

Then Stan adds his input. Clearly, he feels insulted that Prince makes her feel tingly and not him.

Stanley: This is ridiculous. I'm suppose to be the tingle king!

Prince: Stanley, let's face the facts here. You suck and I'm dynamite in bed. It's clear that Bunny prefers to fuck me instead of you.

Stan gives Prince a despising look. Prince looks over to Xev.

Prince: Xev, you have no idea on what you're missing.

Xev: I'm probably not missing much.

Stanley: Looks like Prince is gonna need some ice for that burn.

Prince pays no attention to Stanley's remark and focuses on Xev.

Prince: You really need to quit acting like you don't want me. Forget that I'm bad, for a few minutes, while I'm bringing you to sexual climax.

Xev ponders her thoughts, for a minute. She clearly has been wanting Prince the way she wanted him when she first met him. She just doesn't like to be the submissive type. She is also feeling extremely horny, so Prince would have to do.

Xev: Okay, I'll do it.

Prince: Good. I promise that I'll be the best you ever had.

Bunny rises to her feet, feeling a bit jealous, cause Prince is flirting with Xev and not her.

Bunny: What about me?

Prince: Who says that I can't handle a threesome? Me, you and Xev in one bed.

Xev: You can satisfy us both at the same time?

Prince: You'd be surprised on what I can do. I can be a charismatic and powerful lover.

Bunny: We're not gonna do this on the bridge, are we?

Prince: Of course not! We're gonna use Xev's bed, cause it's more comfortable.

790: I think I'm gonna virtually vomit.

790 says in disgust of what's about to take place. Kai lets Prince leave the bridge, as long as he had other people accompanying him. This doesn't stop Stan and Priest from following behind, so they could secretly watch what's going on in Xev's bedchamber.

Once in the bedchamber, all three get comfortable on Xev's bed. Bunny gets the idea to start up the three-way with more, but kinkier, Truth or Dare.

Bunny: Mr Prince, I dare you kiss me with tongue.

Prince: Still playing that game, are we?

Bunny: Yeah, but this time, the game is more naughty.

Xev: That sounds like fun.

Prince: Fine. Then, I dare both of you to remove your clothes. It's getting hot in here, wouldn't you say?

Prince says with a erotic grin on his face. Just as Prince leans over to Bunny, he gives her a kiss on the lips. This time, she parted her lips for his tongue to easily enter. Bunny is liking the feeling of his tongue caressing hers. Just got tingly moment to jump on him and rip his clothes off. Just as the kiss broke, Xev and Bunny started taking off their clothes. Prince was getting hard, between his legs, as he watched the two women strip before him. Xev has the perfect hourglass shape figure and medium size breasts. Bunny was more frail, but still had curves, and had smaller breasts than Xev.

Both women are very attractive. Xev keeps looking over at Bunny, cause Bunny fell attracted to Xev's love slave and very perfect figure and couldn't help but stare. Xev could hint that there might be some girl on girl action during this threesome. Xev wouldn't mind, cause she likes to try new things, and sex with another woman is defiantly something new. Xev is now getting in to the new side of Truth or Dare, even if it's mostly dares.

Xev: Prince, I dare you to get naked.

Prince: Fair enough, since I dared you to remove your clothes.

Both women kept their eyes on Prince as removed every piece of clothing he wore. His black shoes, black socks, grey-blue tie, blue dress shirt and then his black slacks. Their mouths nearly dropped when he removed his black boxer-briefs, revealing his long and thick, well-endowed shaft. As Prince seats himself comfortably, he notices Xev and Bunny's eyes focused on his large member.

Prince: Which one of you ladies want a piece of my "tower of power" first?

Instead of going for Prince's big dong, Xev gets the idea to try something new with Bunny, while Prince watched. Xev starts by leaning into Bunny and giving her a surpring and seductive kiss on the lips. This gives Bunny a tingle and permission to slip her tongue in her mouth.

Prince: I see where this is going. I suppose I'll join in.

Prince comes up, from behind, and starts rubbing Xev's thighs, kissing down her neck and rubbing his hard cock against her ass.

After a couple minutes of doing this, Xev proceed to give Bunny oral while Prince penetrates her anus. As Xev worked on her tongue techniques on Bunny, she was also enjoying the feeling of Prince's cock thrusting in and out of her ass. When he pulled out, he thrusts her in her vagina, causing her to wince in pain. Xev knew that Prince what he was doing, at that point, and still proceeded with tongue twisting Bunny's pussy.

Bunny: I admit, I'm enjoying this.

When Prince heard Xev wince in pain, he proceeded anyways. Bunny didn't think much of it, cause she thought that Prince jammed his cock in her ass too hard. Prince pulled his cock out a little bit and thrusted back in again. Prince went ahead and proceeded to thrust slowly, in and out, of Xev's tight pussy, cause he knew that it would be tender. Once Prince knew that Xev felt comfortable, he proceeded faster and harder.

Xev's mouth would let off of Bunny's pussy, just so she could express her orgasm. Especially from the one that Prince is giving her. They all happen to have came at once. Starting with Bunny, she came into Xev's mouth. Xev ended up tasting her juices. Second, Xev came and squirted her juices all over Prince's cock. Lastly, Prince pulled out his cock and collapsed on the bed underneath him.

Bunny: Alright, Mr Prince. I dare us to switch places.

Xev, on the other hand, was exhausted and laying on the bed to catch her breath.

Xev: Can you wait for me to take a breather? You guys wore me out.

Bunny: Okay. Let's take a break.

Outside of Xev's room, Stan and Priest had been watching from outside in the passage way.

Priest: That was interesting. I didn't think Bunny would go for the other team, if you know what I mean.

Stanley: If you mean Bunny going all tingly for Xev, than that is interesting.

Priest: The best part was watching Bunny getting naked.

Stanley: Not only that, but the girl-on-girl action was my favorite part.

Priest: This is giving me great ideas for me and Bunny in the bedroom.

Stanley: Keep your imagination to yourself, pal. That was too much information.

Back in Xev's bed, the three have a conversation as they get rested up.

Prince: Bunny, I thought I'd never see you get "licked" by a woman. Especially after I heard that you're not "that way" with women.

Bunny: It didn't look like there was much of a choice. Xev's body attracted me.

Xev: Well, I was willing to try new things.

Bunny: All of this was Prince's idea. He wanted the three of us in one room.

Prince: So Xev, you kissed Bunny to turn me on? I have to admit that it worked.

Bunny changes the subject.

Bunny: We need to talk about positions.

Prince: I got an idea. I wanna satisfy you both at the same time.

Xev: How?

Prince: I can have one of you sit on my face and the other riding on my cock.

Bunny: Since you already fucked Xev, it's my turn to ride you cock.

Prince: Fair enough.

Prince lays flat on the bed, while holding his cock straight up. Xev walks over to Prince and sits to where her muff is positioned over his mouth. Bunny positions herself onto Prince's cock in a reverse cowgirl position. Xev is getting off as Prince gives her a tongue twister inside her pussy. Bunny is getting off, bouncing up and down on Prince's cock. Around the moment of release, Stan and Priest stumble into the room, interrupting the trio on the bed. Xev and Bunny, quickly, use blankets to cover themselves from Stan.

Prince: Dammit guys!

Priest: Why not? You interrupt Bunny and me when we're having "fun".

Prince: You no better than to talk to me, like that.

Priest: Yes, my Prince.

Priest obeys. Xev changes the subject.

Xev: How long were you guys outside my room?

Stanley: Since Prince dared you to take off your clothes. You three put on quite a show.

Bunny runs up to Priest, still covered up.

Bunny: You're not mad, at me for having sex with Mr Prince, are you?

Priest: Not at all, sweetie. Just answer me one question. You haven't gone over to the other team? If you know what I mean.

Bunny: I'm a very complicated woman, Mr President.

After everyone gets dressed, Bunny, Priest and Prince end up going back to Earth in their shuttle, leaving they food, they brought earlier, for Stan and Xev. In the back of Xev's mind, she was glad that she got the chance to try Prince. Too bad he was killed by Kai, hours later, as an attempt to be evil again and try to kill Stan and Xev back on the Lexx.

Bunny, on the other hand, wasn't sad that Prince died, but wasn't thrilled either. She's a very complicated woman indeed.

The End


End file.
